Alderheart
Alderheart is a large, Slender, Soft-furred, tom with green eyes, He has smooth thick red tabby fur and a bushy dark red tail, Alderheart young.png|Young Medicine cat Apprentice Alderpaw.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice Quotes: Sparkkit: "Come on Alderkit lets go sneak and watch the warriors train in the clearing!" Alderkit: "I don't know I think im going to go see inside the medicine den see if they need help with patients" Sparkkit: "Come on you don't wanna be stuck inside the crazy den and besides your not a medicine cat apprentice!" Alderkit: "Yeah I guess..."'' '' '' ~Alderkit to Sparkkit~'' Sparkkit: "Come on Alderkit were going to be the best warriors in Thunderclan!" Alderkit: "Yeah but what's it like being a warrior apprentice Waterpaw?" Waterpaw: "Amazing we get to fight, hunt and all sorts I know you both will make it fun just one more moon!" Alderkit(In Thought): "How do I tell them that I want to become a medicine cat Sparkkit might not ever talk to me again..."'' '' '' ~Alderkit worried about choosing to become a medicine cat~'' Alderkit: "Hey Snowberry I brought you some of these leaves I didn't know if they would be useful or not?" Snowberry: Were did you find these Alderkit and did you eat any?" Alderkit: "Over there they smelled very tangy but i didn't eat any" Snowberry: "Those are dock leaves they have alot of uses glad you brought me some maybe we can keep growing more in our clan" Alderkit: "Yeah maybe I could find more different herbs for you?" Snowberry: "Ill be fine Alderkit and besides you look like you will make a good warrior for your clan" Alderkit: "Yeah but..." Snowberry: "Ill tell Doestar that we have some herbs in the camp and we could move them outside the clan entrance," "but its best you leave I don't want other cats thinking im turning you crazy.." '' '' '' '' '' ~Alderkit finding herbs and giving them to Snowberry~'' Squirreltail: "Alderkit, Snowberry said she needed you inside her den she wouldn't tell me but if she says anything crazy its best to tell Doestar" Sparkkit: "Shes always crazy mum she probably has fleas inside her brain Alderkit: "She isn't crazy Snowberry just misunderstood!" '' '' '' '' '' ~Alderkit defending Snowberry~'' Alderkit: "Snowberry, my mother said you had something important to tell me?" Snowberry: "Alderkit, Starclan has sent me a message about you..." Alderkit: "a message, what about?!" Snowberry: "Your going to walk down a different path then all your clanmates young one.. a path most other cats won't understand you and Sparkkit" Alderkit: "Wha.. what do you mean different path?" Snowberry: "Alderkit.. your path will be different from oth..." Alderkit: "Do I have to become a medicine cat!" Snowberry: "Ho.. how did you know I was going to tell you that.." Alderkit: I always have werid dreams about the medicine cat den but now i know its in my blood to become a medicine cat!" Snowberry: "Then will you become my apprentice Alderkit?" Alderkit: "Of course Snowberry!" '' '' '' '' '' ~Alderkit and Snowberry about a message and asking to become a medicine cat~'' Trivia * Alderheart was given 5 Lives from medicine cats of the past since he was the prophecy medicine cat. * Alderheart to this day has 2 Lives Left * Alderheart doesn't have a crush on Vineheart * Vineheart was named after Alderheart her mentor * Snowberry and Alderheart were very close * Alderheart was grateful Doestar Risked her last life to save him from a snake * Alderheart can't wait to be with waterlily his mate in starclan. * Originally Sparkstar and alderheart were going to be switched Kin Members: Mother: Squrrieltail: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member. Father: Flinchstar: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member. Sister: Sparkstar: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member. Half Sister: Roseberry: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member. Half Brother: Skykit: Deceased, Unknown. Mate: Waterlily: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member. Son: Rainwhisker: Alive, Currently In Thunderclan. Daughter: Emberflame: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member.